Bad Girlfriend
by Heel Princess
Summary: Onshot: Maryse/Natalya fic, Marsye is far from the perfect partner...songfic to theory of a deadman's song bad girlfriend. femslash if that makes you uncomfortable well i wouldnt read this. Read and Review please.


**Hello Hello again, heres a bit of randomness for you all, a short little Maryse/Natalya femslash song fic one-shot lol. Like this dunno why and i dont know where it came from (my heads a weird place) anyways hope you all like it. song is bad girlfriend by theory of a deadman.**

* * *

**My girlfriend's a dick magnet  
My girlfriend's gotta have it **

All Nattie could see from across the room was platinum blonde hair swinging in the strobe lights as Maryse danced around in what couldn't really constitute as a dress, it was more of a long shirt then anything else. The red head put her hand over her eyes; she couldn't watch…the girl was drunk off her ass and making a complete fool out of herself. She spread her fingers apart long enough to see the bartender reaching down and helping the French Canadian up onto the counter.

The third generation diva involuntarily shuttered as her girlfriend downed another shot, Natalie had lost count of how many the blonde had already had and they couldn't have been there more then an hour or so. Maryse was smashed, downing drink after drink that the bar tenants kept buying her. From the minute they set foot in the place men had been lining up to buy her alcohol.

Maryse began to seductively dance on the counter top, giving all the guys sat in front of it quite the show. She ran a hand up her bare leg and licked her lips before winking at the nameless man looking up at her. Nat hated it when she got this much booze in her; she lost all self-control and started acting like a stripper. She pulled one of the men up onto the bar top with her and pushed her ass into his crotch to dirty dance with him. He better know his boundaries though because if so much as one finger landed in the wrong place he'd find her fist in his face. The locals must have thought she was a drug attic from the way they were looking at her, because besides all the lust filled looks she was also getting stares like she had three heads on her pretty little shoulders.

She continued to dance with the man, grinding up against him, it was like she felt she had to cover up that she was in love with a woman by throwing herself at every guy in the god damn room. It wouldn't make a difference though because when she decided to call it a night she would be leaving with Nattie and not them.

**She's hot, can't stop, up on stage doing shots  
Tip the man he'll ring the bell, get her drunk she'll scream like hell  
Dirty girl, gettin' down, dance with guys from outta town  
Grab her ass, actin' tough,  
Mess with her, she'll fuck you up  
No one really knows if she's drunk or if she's stoned, but she's comin' back to my place tonight! **

**She likes to shake her ass  
She grinds it to the beat**

Natalie didn't know how they even ended up at the club tonight, she wanted to stay home in bed with the blonde all night. And that's what she though was going to happen until Maryse insisted that she show her the Ontario night life. Nattie protested, informing her that it was really nothing special but she couldn't deny her request when the french canadian's hands found their way between her legs. She teased her over and over until the woman agreed to take her out.

The night had started off so great too, Nattie had had her just were she wanted her. Maryse had been lying back on the bed, naked as the day god made her hands tangled in the red heads hair. The third generation diva had been doing a good job of distracting her with her mouth, causing the blonde to moan and ryth around beneath her. She would roughly grab Natalie's hair, trying to pull her face closer to her center as she clenched up in an exlosive orgasm.

**She likes to pull my hair when I make her grind her teeth  
I like to strip her down  
She's naughty to the end**

What she wouldn't give to be back in that bed instead of watching her slut it up at the bar. They were at their best when they were alone, Maryse let all her doubts fly out the window when the doors were closed. In public though she would never let anyone think that she was with Nattie. It killed the the third generation diva too because she was really starting to fall hard for the blonde. She wanted them to be together in every sense of the word, but the only person aloud to know about there escapades was Victoria.

She should have listened to the American woman, she said from the start that Maryse wasn't any good for her. Victoria warned her that dating a girl who was uncomfortable with her sexuality wouldn't be easy and she couldn't have been anymore right. But Nattie didn't listen to her because she thought that she was just jealous that they had something that she didn't, now she knew that that wasn't the case at all.

Outside of the bedroom Maryse was measuring up to be a bad girlfriend.

**You know what she is, no doubt about it  
She's a BAD BAD GIRLFRIEND**

Suddenly Nattie looked up, the french woman was singing cheesy 90's music at the top of her lungs. She stopped for a moment to lock eyes with her girlfriend, "I love this song." She yelled to red haired beauty. Natalie laughed and shook her head at her girlfriend, she looked ridiculous bouncing around with her red thong peaking up out of her backless dress.

Nattie couldn't help but wet her lips, she just wanted to get back to the apartment,tear the little number off her and pick up where they's left off with pants and groans filling the room. Everyone in the joint wanted Maryse, but she was the only one who was getting her hands on her tonight.

**Red thong, party's on, love this song, sing along.  
Come together, leave alone, see you later back at home  
No one really knows if shes drunk or is she's stoned  
but she's coming back to my place tonight  
I say no one really knows just how far she's going to go  
but I'm gonna find out later tonight**

She was tired of waiting around for her to get tired by herself and by that point had seen enough, so Natalie got up out of the booth where she was sitting and a made her way toward the blonde. Offering her hand she helped Maryse down and asked if they could just leave. The woman nodded and laced her fingers with Nattie's as they walked out of the little bar. As soon as they were outside the french Canadian had her girlfriend pined up against the wall, kissing her neck before moving her lips to Natalie's mouth in a lustful kiss.

The Anvil's daughter reluctanyly opened her eyes after they broke apart, she didn't want the moment to end.

"Thanks for taking me out tonight babe." Maryse told her, her voice dripping with her sexy french accent, "I love you."

Nattie smiled at her words, she wasn't the most considerate or open woman she'd ever been with but she did know how to make her feel like a million bucks in a split second. Hopefully over time things would get better, hell maybe Maryse could even admit that she was in love with her in front of everyone else. But for now though the red head would just have to suck it up and be satisfied just having the girl that all the guys wanted.

**Doesn't take her long to make things right  
But does it make her wrong to have the time of her life  
The time of her life  
(My girlfriend's a dick magnet)  
(My girlfriend's gotta have it)**


End file.
